


I’m Going To Lure You Into The Dark

by overkill_max



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kryptonian Lena Luthor, Kryptonians invaded Earth, Worldbuilding, just a lot of made up lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overkill_max/pseuds/overkill_max
Summary: From the ashes of Krypton, comes a new world. One where Lena has power beyond measure and Kara rules beside her.AKA the Dark New Krypton!AUWhere a Kryptonian Lena worships Yuda Kal and is seduced by the power she wields on New Krypton.





	I’m Going To Lure You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For: withabrandnewname.tumblr.com  
Based on this prompt (but does not 100% follow it):  
Supercorp AU: Where Lena is seduced by the power and the darkness, while Kara tries her best to bring back her love from the darkside.

* * *

_“These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume...”_

Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (act 2, scene 6)

** **

* * *

** **

** _NEW KRYPTON – Ritual_ **

As Lena begins to strip herself of her robes, she lets her thoughts wander to her one true calling: the worshiping of the Goddess of Krypton.

She begins the incantation. Writing the familiar symbols with the blood from the last creature of this planet. It had been suspended in animation for her. In case she needed to summon Yuda Kal when she had first arrived.

Her thoughts go to their old planet and the council’s betrayal.

** _OLD KRYPTON – Before The Beginning_ **

It had been no secret that Krypton had died because of inaction. New Krypton was meant to be different. In the end, it had been more of the same for the ruling families who kept exploiting the planet and ruining everything they touched while all others suffered under their oppressive rule. The founding families of New Krypton ruled by selfishly hiding away their wealth and knowledge from all others.

It had been fine in the beginning, when they were just getting a foothold on a new planet. But the system kept being stacked against everyone that wasn’t part of the founders. Of the council.

Lena had been part of the founding families of New Krypton. Her family’s wealth had bought them prestige in the new world when they had been seen as less than dirt in the old one.

Funny how her family, the Kei-Rans only became worthy once those filthy Rao worshipers had drained the planet until it was nothing but a husk. It was barren and they were left without resources.

The Kei-Rans were ostracized because they were the only Kryptonians to own star fleets. Back in the days when other planets were seen as unworthy of housing their perfect minds and perfect bodies, the Kei-Rans were savages, unfit for rule due to them wanting to challenge the way of Rao. His word was law and it commanded his people to stay in the glory of his red skies.

On this one perfect world.

Kryptonians had gone so far as to pulverize Daxam. Their own brothers and sisters were wiped off the face of the universe for having dared to colonize another planet that was not Krypton.

When their planet lay dying and her people could not ignore the fact that they would have to die alongside it. The Kei-Rans opened their star fleets to all who would promise fealty to them. The Els were the first to kneel at their altar. Allura and Jor-El knelt and soon the world followed.

Lena still dreams about blue eyes looking up at her with a shy smile. Swearing that she would never betray the Kei-Rans for as long as they lived.

After that day, it was a blur. Her family moved a world across the stars to start anew. They were to land on a planet so ripe and perfect for the taking that they sent only one Kryptonian ahead of the fleet. Lena only had a couple of star years to prepare.

She was the youngest of her house.

Travelling across the galaxy by herself.

Sent first because she was expendable.

Lex was not. He remained on the bigger ship, cozying up to the council and the old families.

** _NEW KRYPTON – This World Is Going To Burn_ **

Lena was sent to New Krypton with nothing but the dark and secret knowledge her family had guarded for generations.

She landed on a planet revolving around Sol.

It was supposed to be uninhabited.

Instead, it was full of such fragile little things. Beings with paper thin skin that her fingers went through so easily. As if they were made of nothing.

New Krypton was born from the bones and ashes of an old civilization. Lena made sure of it. She guesses that it was then when she was lost.

She had bathed in the blood of those fragile creatures. Crushed them into nothing.

She was supposed to unleash the Worldkillers, let them decide the fate of these things, to see if they were worthy of going on living on this, their own planet. But Lena had not called her goddess and the adjudicators. For she knew that these creatures with their glass bones were full of sin and they had to be wiped out from the face of the universe.

** _NEW KRYPTON – Ritual Interrupted _ **

The statue of Yuda Kal was displayed in the fortress erected in her honor. On top of the new world. In a cold and desolate place where nothing but the crystals of a long forgotten temple would grow.

She felt the raw power of a goddess as old as time inside her. It thrummed through her veins. Black poison ready to unleash itself upon the new world. Soon she would become one with all the secrets of the universe. She would be able to cleanse the world anew. New Krypton was corrupted to the core and only Lena could save it from itself.

Whilst Lena was busy finishing up the ritual. She failed to notice that goody-two-shoes Kara Zor-El sneaking into her fortress. The last remining scion of the old planet. The rest of the Els had been like all the others. They pretended to trust only science and reason while ignoring anything else besides licking the boots of the council and the Kie-Rans. Choosing to exploit this planet the same way the had the old one. With technology meant to turn it into a barren landscape. All for the sake of advancement and technology.

They had travelled to space with her family. Sharing the Kie-Ran living quarters because Lillian was calculating and cruel but she was not stupid enough to make the direct descendants from Rao himself live among commoners. For they were the only family that mattered. Once they trusted Lena’s family, the world followed. They knelt and so did the rest of Krypton.

If Lillian could marry their houses, their rule would be absolute in New Krypton.

Kal-El, Kara’s younger cousin, had been offered to her brother as part of their unwavering devotion to her father Kie-Ran and her mother Lillian. At the moment of departure, Kal-El was a newborn. Jor-El and Lara devised a special pod. Instead of escaping an exploding planet, it would follow the fleet as they embarked on their journey. Thus ensuring that Kal-El would be a grown man by the time they arrived to New Krypton.

Lillian, delighted at how easily she could become a part of the great house of El, instantly agreed to the marriage on behalf of her house. A humble house of outcasts would now rule as gods. The power shifted. From the old world, the old houses, to the new ones.

Before Lex’s betrothed was loaded into his pod, Lillian placed a final crystal. It would go beyond teaching Kal-El about Krypton. It would teach him to trust no one, not even his own family, above the Kie-Rans, saviors of Kryptonians.

Kara was a wildcard. Unlike her mother, who had been forced to destroy the prison which housed her sister and her husband, both had been living within the phantom zone. Their deaths were proof of their complete devotion to Kie-Ran and his house, she was the only one who fully believed that this new world would be their salvation. She believed that Lena was inherently good and would actively seek her out without an agenda in mind.

Her mother encouraged her friendship to the naïve girl. But Lena didn’t think it was naïve to be uncorrupted by power. Their families and the council, having ruled New Krypton for millennia, only cared about themselves and their own agendas. Their own power and pleasure. Kara wanted to bring real change and opportunities for her people. All of them.

Lena hated how a woman she had known for centuries could remain a mystery up until the point they collided.

Kara reached out towards Lena’s immobile body, wary of what was happening and wanting to help the woman she had grown close to. The one she called her friend. The one who was forged in her likeness. Who hated how corrupt New Krypton had become.

The statue of Yuda Kal sensed a new presence, a noble heart. A descendant from the traitorous god that had dethroned her. Pushed her into the darkness. And instead of becoming fused solely to Lena, it split itself down the middle. The black rock melding itself both to Kara and Lena. Their eyes turned black, their bones broke and regenerated, their skin burned and the energy between them was so powerful that they were pushed back by shockwaves.

** _PURGATORY – The World Between Life And Death_ **

They were trapped in a world devoid of anything but each other.

Lena was disoriented.

Kara ran up to her. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” She asks, looking her over with those stupid blue eyes. Kneeling. Always kneeling at the altar of Lena’s body. One too weak to lie to the poor girl. “I… I think I’m fine.” She answers. Voice shaking.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the last daughter of Rao and the last true believer of Yuda Kal. Together at last.” A voice states. Not part of the void and yet seeming to be all around them.

Kara crouches up, placing her body directly in front of Lena’s.

“Who are you?” She asks, defiantly. While shaking with fear.

“Don’t you know? I am the night monster. I am the mother of all creation. I am the Alpha and the Omega and everything in between. I am the final echo and the first scream… for I am a deity that has been waiting eons for you to arrive, dear child.” Out of smoke, a woman materializes.

She is so ethereal that Lena begins weeping uncontrollably.

Kara, still wary and immune to her beauty tries to further shield Lena from the newcomer.

“I think you should leave.” She says, low and threatening and Lena wants to laugh at the absurdity of Kara wanting to banish the celestial being from the nothingness from whence it came.

The night monster merely laughs. A melodic sound that makes Lena smile. It fills the emptiness inside her. Drains her from all the anger and regret until she feels nothing but light and love.

She smiles at Lena and her heart soars.

“My child, please, stand, for you are now among your equals and only this filthy incarnation of Rao shall ever kneel before us.”

Like magic, Kara falls to her knees and Lena rises to her feet. Uplifted by that melodic voice.

“You have done well, Lena Kie-Ran. For you have brought this Sun-Thriver into my domain. And for that, I shall gift her to you. She shall be your harbinger.”

Lena nods.

“You shall be High Priestess of New Krypton. Offer all of your brothers and sisters a choice. Apostasy or death.”

Lena agrees.

“Good. You are the only worthy Child of Juru. Go forth and make New Krypton in my image. Kill all dissidents, all those that refuse to renounce Rao. Do this in my name and New Krypton will continue to thrive for millennia, as you have done up until now.” With that, Yuda Kal vanishes and Kara looks up from where she is kneeling.

Her blue eyes are now black. The mysteries of the universe are reflected upon them.

“Command me, mistress. Ask anything of me. I will do as you wish.”

Those words coil down into the core of her. Snaking themselves into her very essence and Lena feels her heart crack wide open.

“Tell me, can you make your eyes look as blue as I remember?”

“If that is your wish.” Kara answers. She blinks, and the void is replaced by blue unlike New Krypton had ever seen.

“Come, my love, for we have work to do.” Lena offers her hand and Kara bows before taking it and rising.

“If that is your wish, it shall be done.”

** **

** _NEW KRYPTON – Bless Me, Yuda Kal_ **

Her first act as High Priestess of New Krypton was to denounce Rao publicly and wash herself in the sacred tar pits. She emerged, black as midnight, a new woman. She crowned herself Lena Ila-Kal. 

Her second act was to crown Kara the Sword of Yuda Kal.

Her third act was to cleanse the world.

** **

** _NEW KRYPTON – Please, Stay Close To Me_ **

Lena should have found it unnerving, to have this new Kara. A vessel that was half-Kara, half-world killer. But it was so easy to love Kara. In any incarnation. She was sweet and selfless.

During the day, she would act as the Sword of Yuda Kal. Slaying the non-believers. Those that refused to repent and renounce the old, dead god: Rao.

After she slayed several Kryptonians, who had thought themselves as gods on this planet, there were none that spoke up about clinging to the old god that had abandoned them twice in their time of need. First during Krypton’s destruction and now during New Krypton’s cleansing.

At night, Kara was Lena’s completely. Her heart and body were made of light and she wanted to do nothing but become one with Lena.

She was her reward for being such a good girl.

** _NEW KRYPTON – No Happy Endings, Just A World In Ruins_ **

The air is thick with ashes of what used to be a city and its inhabitants. It’s heavy and cloying. Kal-El, the lost son of Krypton and accidentally banished from New Krypton when his ship went off course, walks through the grim landscape. His chubby legs wobble beneath him and he wails even louder.

The Sword of Yuda Kal lands near. Instead of slaying the last son of Rao. The boy made in the image of their old god, she gently cradles him in her arms and coos at him. She bounces him up and down gently until he stops crying and smiles.

Lena had wanted to sacrifice him at the altar of Yuda Kal. Wash it with his blood as a way to signal that all descendants of Rao were now forgotten. The blood line of the old god dying with this new arrival.

Kara refused.

Lena wanted to crush her into fine powder. So angry at her defiance. Having expected nothing but unconditional support.

“He is merely a child. Those few worshipers of Rao that knew of his arrival will see it as another sign that they should continue to cling onto hope. He will be a martyr in death. We cannot kill him, love.”

Lena grit her teeth. Seeing how Kara could be right but hating that she had not acted first. Done what Lena had commanded. Even if she had not used those words.

“I want you to—” Lena started but was interrupted by a kneeling Kara.

“Mistress, I beg of you. Let us raise him together as our son. It… it’s a sign from Yuda Kal, don’t you see?” Lena faltered, for as long as she had known Kara, she had never once wanted a thing. Only giving endlessly. She stared into those blue eyes, lined with tears, and stayed quiet.

Kara smiled. It was as if the old Kara, the one that was not a harbinger was back, if only for a moment.

“Thank you, mistress. I hope that we can announce how Kal-El, our son, is a divine sign from the universe. Not one that we should worship Rao, but one that shows New Krypton that the house of El stands forever beside the house of Ila-Kal. His name proves that this was always meant to be. For he is clearly named for our goddess first and the oldest house of Krypton second.”

** _NEW KRYPTON – The Baptism_ **

Lena bathed her son in the sacred tar pits.

The world watched as her wife, the Sword of Yuda Kal smiled lovingly at her new family. Although it was a sacred ceremony that should have been a solemn occasion, she laughed joyously as she took her son from his mother and turned him towards the holo-projector. Making his little hand wave at New Krypton as she bounced him up and down.

The last of the Rao worshipers seethed in their rage. For they did not agree that Kal-El, being born from the stars, should be baptized as a Child of Juru.

** _NEW KRYPTON – The Last Of The Resistance_ **

“Lena, my sister. My high priestess… I am afraid that the only way for this to end is for one of you to walk away.” Her trusted advisor, her brother, the traitorous Lex explained as he held a Kryptonian rifle pointed at her heart.

Lena smiled sardonically. Tilting her head to the side, sizing him up and deciding his fate.

“She is not your guardian angel, your sword and your shield watching over you. She is not trying to help save this world that we have built together… she is trying to tear it all apart.” Lex drops to his knees unexpectedly, feeling the slight pressure on his lower back. His grip on the rifle loosening.

“Please, High Priestess, she is… for the last hundred years you haven’t wanted to face the fact that we do not belong to this world. That we should all have perished. That everything has an ending if they have a beginning.” Lex coughs, feeling dizzy.

“And you kept putting all of that energy out there, towards the council, towards the heavens. Until Kara Zor-El was summoned toward it… until you met in pain. And all the peace we had strived towards since Krypton’s destruction has been obliterated… please, my dear sister, Kara Zor-El, for some reason, cannot walk away… so it has to be you… you—” The lights are dimmed inside the castle. Lex coughs again and feel so weak he has to rest on his hands. The rifle forgotten at Lena’s feet.

“Please, Lena, walk away from this path of destruction that is connecting you both.” He begs. Daring to look up at his sweet sister. Lena begins to laugh. Lex smiles, thinking he got to her. His body slumps forward, just a little too much.

The lights dim further, and it takes a second for him to realize that Lena is not actually laughing like she used to when they were kids and stole sweets from their mother’s kitchen before they were meant to eat them. She is laughing hollow and wrong.

Lena steps off her throne. Shaking her head as she goes to one of her bodyguards, those that believe in the cause, and takes his sword.

“My dear brother…” She starts to address him. Walking closer to him.

“What could possibly make you believe that Kara Zor-El would have this power over me?” Lex feels his body stand without him doing anything to make it happen.

“Wha—what do you mean?” His speech is slurred. It’s getting harder to breathe. To think.

Lena gets closer and smiles. “Kara Zor-El, golden child of the house of El tried her best to bring me back from what you called the darkness within… and you know what happened?” She asks as Lex feels hot pressure beneath his heart. Head lolling to the side.

“What happened is that she too was seduced by the power and the darkness and a New New Krypton was born from blood and fire.”

“The darkness or you?” Lex asked before his body dropped to the floor. It was slippery with all the blood pooling beneath him. Blood he had failed to notice as he struggled to save his sister from going further down this dark path. Not knowing that she was too far gone to be saved.

Kara Zor-El had failed to save her once and he would fail again.

“You came back.” Lena observed. Leaning forward to kiss Kara. Even when she was covered in her brother’s blood, she was a delightful sight.

“I always come back before nightfall, my love.” She repeated the same thing she said every time she left and came back. “I’d hate to leave you and our son on such a beautiful night.”

“So chivalrous.” Lena smiled into another kiss before leaning down to chop off her brother’s head and kicking it towards one of her guards as she held the sword out to them.

“Place it with the others.” She commanded before reaching down to hold Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before she allowed herself to be pulled away.

** **

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these amazing gifs:  
https://withabrandnewname.tumblr.com/post/187684036679/supercorp-au-where-lena-is-seduced-by-the-power
> 
> And this fantastic set of edits:  
https://withabrandnewname.tumblr.com/post/158244752964/supercorp-au-where-lena-is-seduced-by-the-power


End file.
